I'm In Love, But It Doesn't Feel Right
by JazzyLuvsU
Summary: I, Renesmee, am impossibly in love with Jake. He is my soul mate, and I would die without him. Which is what I dread most. It all started last week, when my mother told me what had happened during my birth. Jake wanted to kill me, and I fear that most.
1. Prologue

Walking along La Push, I held his hand and squeezed it. We were on the beach, watching the sunset, the most romantic moment of my life. Jacob Black, my soul mate, the person who belongs with me forever and always. I'm a vampire, half to be exact. And he's a werewolf, temperament creatures. I can't help but fall more in love with him every time I see him. His russet skin contrasts with my pale skin, his deep brown eyes mix with mine, and how he is huge, while I am petite. I know more than he thinks I know. He was in love with my mother, and despised my father. If it wasn't for him, I would be dead. Why he chose me, of all people, why. There was a time when I was outraged and jealous of my mother, for not only turning Jacob down, but actually having his love!  
"Renesmee" Jacob said. I learned though, to forgive my mother. Even she didn't realize he loved her until too late. Besides, he was now crossed with me.  
"Renesmee" He said again, a little angrier. My mother I could forgive, but my father? What he did was monstrous. And then, to think, Jake saved Bella's life, and he was *barely* grateful. UGH! Parents.  
"RENESMEE CULLEN" The teacher shouted. I flashed back to reality. I looked around the room, I was in my Calculus class. My teacher, Mr. Big, was glaring at me. I sensed he had been calling my name for a while.  
"Are you going to answer the question or continue your daydreaming Ms. Cullen." He said hotly.  
I looked at him with a bored expression. "x=417" I stated, and turned away. I could feel his anger boil up again, for he knew I was correct.  
"Very good." Mr. Big replied, gritting his teeth.  
High School is such a bore. I twiddle my pencil in exasperation, thinking about what my father said to me. I turned to my right and looked out the window. The rain was pouring down so fast, it was hard to believe even possible. I know I'm a vampire, half to be exact, but come on! Sometimes I like to take it slow! "Enjoying the time you have is important", that's what my dad says. I'm a unique person. Not just because I'm a vampire, but because I am half-vampire. Nobody knows how long I will live, and not many have even been recorded of existence. And, because I'm emotionally drained of dealing with me and Jacob's position in relationship-wise. He is my lover, my protector, the one person I know who will always be there with me. But, what if it's not enough? I love Jacob, but sometimes, he's to childish, he doesn't understand some of the problems I have. And worst of all, his past, it scares me ever so. Because I know, that I'm in love with the man who once loved my mother, AND set his heart out for a mere moment on killing me. After all, he was the one to keep me alive, but if he didn't imprint on me....maybe, just maybe, he would have killed me.

Author Note: I want to thank Rashmi for all the help you've given me. I couldn't have done this without you. You'll always be my best friend. I'm actually not a huge fan of twilight, but this theme went best with this book. And I honestly felt that cheesy goes well in here.


	2. My Truth and Decision

"_Renesmee, there is something I would like to tell you." My mother, Bella, said._

"_What is there to talk about? I'm petty and jealous of you. You know how much I love Jake, more than the world will ever know." I replied, tears burning down my cheeks._

"_I know sweetie. I know. I want to say---No, I should say, that I'm sorry. I needed Jacob. When your father left me…I was unstable." She said. Her face emotionless._

"_THEN WHY WEREN'T YOU STRONGER?" I screamed. "WHY? TO THINK, YOU BOTH KISSED EACH OTHER! I HATE YOU, MOTHER! I HATE YOU!" I cried, and ran to my room. I pounded on my window, and buried my head in my lap. Staring out at the forest life, I had one thing in my mind. Run. Yes, run away, forever._

My room is pretty delicate looking, but I tried to make it look as girly as possible. I know I have to fit in, and it is harder for me to adapt when I've just been born a few years ago. You all know my story? No? My mother never told you? All right, fine, but I'm only spending a bit of time on it. I know I was born inside our old 'Cullen's house' in Forks. When I was still in my mother's uterus, I caused her pain. Later, I found out that I could have killed her. That's when it all started to go downhill. I felt depressed and ashamed, to think, my own mother could have DIED because of me! The feeling has now gone away, though there is a strange numbness that has been left behind. So, my story begins. I knew I was growing at an exceedingly rapid rate, and nobody could predict my time. I was afraid and scared, but now, I remember now and again what daddy always told me. 'Enjoying the time you have is important.' he said. I'm going to never forget, which is ironic because I am a vampire. One day, during my new school year at Minnesota High, my father thought of something quite terrible. Later that night, when he thought I was asleep, he started his topic.

"I don't want that mutt anywhere near Renesmee." He said quietly, his golden eyes flashing.

"Nonsense! Jacob is the best thing for her! If anything you should be grateful!" Mother demanded.

"I'm not saying I'm not, but he did after all try to steal you away from me." Father countered. "I think it is best for her and us if we leave. Without Jake knowing."

"It'll drive him mad." She replied.

"Not any madder then now." He said.

"It could kill him."

"He'll get over it."

"He is my friend!"

"He loved you."

"I won't let you---" Bella started.

"---DO THIS TO HIM!" I finished.

Mother looked at me in shock. Father remained calm; he had heard my mind thoughts. Mother quickly looked at father, and narrowed her eyes.

"Edward, you knew she was there? How could you!" She screeched.

"How could you mother! I trusted you! You back-stabbed me with my…my…my soul mate!" I yelled in anger. I walked to my, room but was stopped.

"Renesmee. Stop right now, Bella has to tell you everything. It's best you hear the truth." Father said.

"Renesmee, there is something I would like to tell you." My mother, Bella, said.

"What is there to talk about? I'm petty and jealous of you. You know how much I love Jake, more than the world will ever know." I replied, tears burning down my cheeks.

"I know sweetie. I know. I want to say---No, I should say, that I'm sorry. I needed Jacob. When your father left me…I was unstable." She said, her face emotionless.

"THEN WHY WEREN'T YOU STRONGER?" I screamed. "WHY? TO THINK, YOU BOTH KISSED EACH OTHER! I HATE YOU, MOTHER! I HATE YOU!" I cried, and ran to my room. I pounded on my window, and buried my head in my lap. Staring out at the forest life, I had one thing in my mind. Run. Run away forever. And never look back.


	3. Is It A Lie Mother, Jacob?

BELLA'S POV

Edward, why did you do this to your daughter? She loves you. So why? You've broken her heart.

"Edward, what is Renesmee talking about? How did I back-stab her?" I cried. I whisked over to the other side of the room, and picked up the vase I dropped. Placing it as gently as I could muster, I said yet again, "Why?"

Edward closed his eyes slowly, then open one. "She thinks that you kissed Jacob **after** she was born. It does seem quite likely."

"I have to fix this right away then!" I said, and rushed to her room.

"NO BELLA!" he said and pushed me back. "Give her space, time, give her---"

"No." I said sullenly. Pushing past him I raced towards Renesmee's room, and opened the door. I stared in horror at what I saw. Oh no, the room wasn't messy at all. It was what wasn't there.

"Renesmee." I whispered, before falling to the ground in shock.

RENESMEE'S POV

I ran past the trees, and flew across the river. I sped through and rested underneath a tree. I looked back at the house. I was a bit far away. Not by that much. Daddy could have found me I he wanted too. Mother would not, for she was too weak, too selfish. I stared at the water, watching the puddles flow. I felt so calm and at center of peace, a momentary lapse. The world froze around me and for once, I had no place better to go.

"Renesmee." Someone behind me said.

I turned around in one quick motion. "Father." I replied.

"It's not what you think. Bella didn't mean she kissed Jacob after your birth, besides, what she wanted to tell you is far worse." Father started out.

"OK OK, I got it. I'm going to talk to mother." I interrupted, before he could lecture me. Running to the house I jumped through the window. There, my mother was lying on the bed, sobbing tearlessly. I felt a twist of guilt in my gut.

"Mother." I said quietly.

She looked up. The emotion on her face was a mixture of bliss, anger, and sadness. "Your back."

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" I said, cold, raw emotion running through my veins.

She sat up on my bed, crossed her feet, and looked up at me.

"I was planning to wait until you were older, but now may be a good time to tell you." She started out.

"Tell me what?"

"When you were born, Jake, he was angered at you. He could not believe the thought that you would kill me. Or at least make me into a vampire. His rage built up like an earthquake ready to blow. He quickly raced to Rosaline to pounce on you. But, but, but he imprinted on you the moment he laid eyes on you." She said.

"Wha--what would have happened if he didn't…imprint on me." I stuttered, fear crawling up my skin,

"I don't know, he may have killed you for all I know." Sobbing again, from fear or happiness?

"So, So, Jake. He wanted to kill me?!" My voice began to crack.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Edward was right. Jake may for all we know, un-imprint on you. I mean, it seems unlikely, but your birth was unlikely as well." She replied.

"No. No. NO! I don't believe you! He would never do that!" I cried, and ran out the door.

I fled the house and ran to the highway. I slowly walked towards the one place I knew I had to go. To confirm, to confront, to find out the truth. La Push, Forks. Jacob Black.

Author Note: I'd like to thank Angel123dino for my very first comment. Yes, I know, small but no matter what, you'll be my first! Teehee.


	4. My Mouth Shoulda Never Kept Shut

"Jake!" I cried, my heart full of happiness.

"Nessie? Nessie!" Jake said, when he saw me.

He had just came back from a walk, carrying a shovel, and a chunk of cloth, which once looked like a sock. I looked at him up and down. I had missed him so much! His woodsy smell, to the color of his eyes, to how tall he was, and his long hair. I always preferred it long, but there were times where even he had to cut it. I asked him how the pack and Sam's pack were.

He smiled cheerily and said, "Everything's great! We're finally on speaking terms, and Sam and I are starting to see eye to eye."

Jake continued chattering away, and I felt a twinge of sadness; he didn't seem to miss me. Of course, he's perfect; I'm just a stupid hybrid.

"You know, times have been so tough, especially since you moved and all." He stopped, and looked me in the eyes.

"Oh Jake…" I burst into tears. I loved him so much. More then mother and father loved each other I bet; after all, their love was practically legendary.

"Jake, don't worry, I'll show you everything you missed." I said, drying my eyes.

I closed my eyes and tapped Jake's forehead. I focused all of my memories on Jake and showed him everything. From the moment I left to now. When I transferred everything, I collapsed gently on the steps of his house. Jacob sat down next to me.

"You got a nice cozy life huh?" He asked, his voice slightly shaking.

"Not really, school is a bore, and your not there." I rebottle.

"Good one Nessie" He said, a small smile creeping up on his face.

We looked at each other for what felt like forever. I was finally the one to turn, because I felt ready to explode. I turned my head back to Jake and leaned in. Our lips barely brushed (which sent electrical shocks down my spine) when Seth ran up to Jacob.

"Jacob! Jacob! There's a vampire here! We have to phase NOW!" He pleaded, taking no notice of me at all.

"Sure Seth. Don't worry. The vamp's gonna' get killed no matter what." A dark smirk appeared on his face. "Get your sister."

"She's already there." Seth replied.

"Bye Nessie. I'll be right back." He said quickly, and ran off.

I was frozen, not even hearing what Jake had said. All I remember was 'the vamp's gonna' get killed no mater what.' I forgot to question him! But the way he said it, was like maniacal and ruthless…like vampire hunting was a hobbie to him.

"Nessie? Nessie?" I heard a faint voice shout.

I shook my head and came back to reality. "I'm fine."

Jake's eyes softened. "Good, just checking." He began to run off into the woods. Now was my chance.

"Jake?" I called out.

He stopped abruptly, and turned around. "Yes?"

"I…I…I---" I stuttered.

"JAKE! WE GOTTA GO!" Sean yelled. He grabbed Jake's hand and tugged him back down the hill.

"Tell me later!" I heard Jake call out from a distance, before two roars cut through the afternoon.

I lost my chance. I blew it, I kept my mouth shut and let the perfect time pass. Now I have to wait for him. Again. I clutched my stomach. There was no time for me to feed now, though I haven't drunk any blood in days. Life sucks right now.

"Why hello there." A sing-song voice called out.

I turned around and saw a beautiful woman standing to the left of me. I gave a sniffle and smiled.

"Hey, what's up?"


	5. Barefaced Lies and Deadly Powers

Author's Note: I gave my friend a promise that she would be in my story, so here she IS!

She stuck her head out and extended it to my shoulder. "Hey, I'm Rashmi."

"Hey Rashmi. You know, you're very pretty. What's a girl like you doing on an Indian reservation?" I asked shyly.

"Oh you know, I heard this was the best place to get a meal and a little 'friendly' competition." Rashmi said, smirking and licking her lips.

"Really? Jacob never told me that." I exclaimed. "I've got to go find him anyway. Nice talking to you."

Rashmi grabbed my arm at lightning speed. "Hold on for a second, why don't you relax. I feel so lonely and I love company. Makes me really thirsty." She smiled, and turned her head a little to the right. Rashmi crawled her hands from my arm to my neck and shoved my head up so it was facing the sun.

"Your neck looks so lloooovelllyyy." She spat out.

Slowly she reached her teeth and grazed my neck. She used her rough tongue and scratched my skin. Once she got past it she began to suck my blood. All of a sudden, she spat it out.

"Ngh…this isn't human blood." She wailed.

"Of course not. I'm a vampire" I smirked and laughed.

"You-You don't taste like a vampire." She wailed again.

My smile turned to a frown. "I'm only half."

"Half? Half what?" She asked, her shrieks lessening.

"HALF VAMPIRE!" I screamed.

Her face puckered from confusion to darkness.

"You're such a terrible liar you know that? There's no such thing. It's theoretically impossible." She muttered. "Is there?"

I slowly backed away realizing the actual danger I was in. Jake and Seth were looking for a vampire. Here was a vampire in front of me. It was like 2+2. DUH! Watching her very closely, I took note of every physical feature. Black-Auburn hair, red eyes, pale albino skin, and the way her cherry red lips for a pout.

"Wait a minute. Your not going to tell anyone I'm a vampire you hear?" She demanded.

"Why can't I?" I shot back. "After all, you can't suck my blood."

"No I can't." An evil smile slowly curling up her lips, "Do you want to know what my special power is?"

"Really? What is it?" I was intrigued.

"I can change the minds of what people think." She said, and crackled evilly.

"Wow." That was the most powerful kind of power I've heard of.

"So I might just do something to someone you care about." She said, and walked into the shadows.

"No---You wouldn't!" I screamed.


	6. The Hunt Begins

JACOB'S POV

"**Darn**! We couldn't find her, Seth!" I grunted.

" I know what a useless day! Especially because of Leah." Seth joked.

Leah glared at us and raised her pink nose. "Why did I have to be stuck with you two! I could have hung out with Embry, Quil, maybe even…" She paused.

"But then you wouldn't get to hang out with us **men**!" I shouted, and grabbed Seth around the shoulders.

Seth and I started doing mock poses of our superiority, saying 'We will protect you Leah' and 'Fear not, ma'lady'. She laughed louder then ever. I was about to crack another joke when Seth and Leah's faces turned from silly to horror.

I looked around me. "What?"

"Re-nes-mee" Leah muttered and raced over to her.

I slowly turned around. What I saw was Nessie lying on the ground, her ankles were twisted in front of her, and black-colored curls sprawled on the dirt. Her single, white colored hand was covering her face, and every few moments, she let out a sob. Her other hand grasped the collar of her shirt. The shirt itself was a white blouse, but was covered with the brown dirt.

"Nessie! Are you all right?" I shouted, and leaped to her.

Nessie opened her eyes slowly, then pushed them open in fear. Realizing it was me, she grabbed me by my neck and pulled me close to her.

"Jake---Jake, is it true?" She whispered, and let out another whimper.

"What? What is true?" I whisper back.

"That---That you were in love with my mother…and when I almost killed her, you wanted to kill me." She replied, and cried into my shirt.

I sighed. I knew she would find out one day. Whether from Edward or Bella, she knew.

"It's true. But then, I imprinted on you. So I couldn't kill you anymore. Because you are my world." I finally said.

"What is imprinting?" She asked, a small smile creeping up her face.

"It's when my mind is set to find that one person, who I will protect, be loyal to, and love for all eternity." I said, smirking. "Don't worry about it. I'll never change my mind."

RASHMI'S POV

"Indeed, you'll change your mind." I whispered, in reply. After all, my power was unique and ruthless.

"_Jake---Jake, is it true? She whispered, and let out another whimper._

"_What? What is true?" He whisper back._

"_That---That you were in love with my mother…and when I almost killed her, you wanted to kill me." She replied, and cried into his shirt._

_He paused for a long time. "It's true. But then, I imprinted on you. So I couldn't kill you anymore. Because you are my world." He finally said._

"_What is imprinting?" She asked, a small smile creeping up her face._

"_It's when my mind is set to find that one person, who I will protect, be loyal to, and love for all eternity." He said, smirking. "Don't worry about it. I'll never change my mind."_

I heard a small gasp come from that half-vampire girl. She turned everywhere, until her eyes locked onto my hiding spot.

"You." She whispered, and whimpered again.

The boy looked at where her eyes had lingered. He was quite handsome actually, buff and brave, graceful yet strong. I think I might have, a crush on him. No, never mind that. I can't, he's a part of my plan. But perhaps I could change his mind about vampires, specifically 'me'. That's for later though. My power is strongest and I can make him forget about my smell, and only focus on my radiant beauty. I know, I'm selfish, but after all…I'm a vampire. Why I know I will win? Because I ALWAYS get my way.


	7. My Story Starts, As Hers Will End

RASHMI'S POV

I followed the boy walk to his house. It was a petty and disgusting home if you ask me. So puny and tiny, like a shack in the forest. UGH!

"I know you're there vampire. I can smell your scent." Someone called out to me.

I turned around and peered inside the little shack. It was too dark for me to see inside. I felt around for a light switch until I found a long string hanging from the ceiling. I grabbed it and pulled. Inside, I found an automobile, taking up half the space. To the left was a wooden counter, containing gears and tools of all sorts. To the right was a sink, dirty and a muddy white. Leaning on the sink was the boy, taking off his gloves one by one.

"So…vampire, what brings you to the corner of La Push?" He said, slowly sinking to the ground in a pounce formation.

I thrust my fingers to the tip of his forehead and whispered in a hypnotic tone. "I'm not a vampire. I'm just a beautiful stranger who is friendly and you are---"

The boy pushed back before I could finish the chant. It was too late for him though, whatever I had said was bound to reform his mind, werewolf or not. He rolled into a ball, hands on his head, and cured up in the corner. He screamed in pain and kicked his feet wildly in discomfort. Finally though, he lost to unconciousness, and fell into a deep slumber. I left him there but went up to him and said some words to seal my power for a good amount of time for my plan to continue.

"My name is Rashmi, and when you see me, all you know is that I am the most beautiful girl you have ever seen."

With that I quietly stalked out of the shack, and tumbled out to the evergreen forest. I stared at the beautiful ocean and closed my eyes. I dreamed of Jacob and I together, then watch the girl who was more unique and special than me. She would pay, oh yes, she would pay. For existing.

RENESMEE'S POV

Jacob! I forgot to tell him the wonderful news! I was planning to move back so I could stay near him. I know both of us have gone crazy from being so far away, but I don't want to leave my parents. Now, I think I may be strong enough. I am practically a mature vampire, I can handle without mommy and daddy. Can I? Oh no, second thoughts. I shove them away as I topple and skip over to Jake's house.

"Jake?" I called out from inside him house.

There was no answer. He must be inside his garage, I thought. I walked over to the garage, and knocked on the door. No answer. I twisted the knob and entered the place.

"AH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Jake was lying on the floor, his head under the wooden counter, hands on his head, body limp and lifeless. Jake! He looked dead! Was he dead? No! I shook his body and listened to his heartbeat. A small thump, then another. Thank god. I sigh and relaxed slightly, he was alive. But one question lingered in my mind. What happened to him?


	8. From Now 'Till Forever, Stay With Me

Today is September 10th, the day I was born. I'm so excited! I watched the rainfall down from the window in my new room. Ever since I ran away, I've stayed with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. They were nice enough to let me stay, but not so nice as to call my parents and tell them I'm here. Alice says the details are fuzzy, but I'm going to be staying here for at least 2 years if I present a pleading case to my mom. Other than that it's my birthday, yes I know! Yay! But for some reason Alice senses that something bad will happen to my future. But she can't see what; perhaps the werewolves are blocking her prediction?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENESMEE!" Everyone shouted. (Except for Jake, he shouted Nessie)

I looked around the room. And saw everyone here. Mother, father, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Jacob. Today was a really happy day. I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

"Darling, why are you crying?" Esme said, creases of worry on her face.

I wiped my tears on my sleeves. "I'm crying out of _happiness_ grandma. I'm just so happy."

"You realize that you are the one who makes us happy. Besides, the other guests haven't even arrived yet." Carlisle said, stepping next to Esme and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on then, let's party Nessie!" Jake suddenly shouted, and dragged me to the dance floor.

"Jake!" I scream, and twist my hand away from him. "What is wrong with you. I still haven't had time to mingle yet."

"Mingle? Seriously? It's a party, not a club." He retorted.

"Ugh, you are such a…such a child!" I say, putting my hands on my hips.

"You know what Nessie, you are sometimes so mature. I, I don't even feel I know you sometimes." Jake said, and walked away.

"Jake, Jake! Why would you think I've changed? I'm a vampire! Vampires don't change!" I yelled, and stomped my feet.

Jake turned around and looked at me. "I don't know why, and I know that I've imprinted on you, but ever since you found me in the garage, I feel like I'm only suppose to be your protector."

"No, I I HATE YOU." I screamed, I ran off immediately to my room. There, I leaned against the door in exasperation.

I heard all the music stop instantaneously. I heard my mother yell at Jake, screaming about how he could say such a vial thing to me. My father for some reason said to Jake; I think he read Jake's mind,

"What's wrong with you?"

Oh no, footsteps coming up here. I pushed away from the door and lay on my bed. The door was knocked on, and twisted open. It was Mr. One and Only Heartbreaker.

"Renesmee. Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Lately…I just don't feel like I'm having a good week right now." Jake explained, and gave a little whimper.

I said nothing.

"Renesmee, I'm sorry. I told you. If you won't listen, then there's nothing I can do." He said yet again.

I said nothing again.

"Ok, bye Nessie." And just like that he left.

After a few minutes I lifted the covers of my bed. I sat up and thought about what Jacob said. It's true, it wasn't really his fault, couldn't control it. I decided to forgive him. A small smile grew into a grin on my face. I'd surprise him, tell him that I'm sorry too, and we can go back to where we left off. Because from now till forever, we will be _perfect_. So I thought at least.


	9. New Girl In the Neighborhood

"Jake!" I cried and ran down the stairs, I imagined exactly how the night would go.

"_Renesmee? What's going on?" Jake asked in shock._

_I just want to tell you I forgive you." I replied, and snuggled next to him._

"_When did this happen?" He asked._

"_When I realized I loved you."_

_He grabbed me and pulled me into a deep kiss._

_Yes, everything was perfect._

"Jake!" I called out again, jumping the steps 2 at a time. "Jake, I---" I paused in shock.

There was my lover, protector, big brother, gawking at a lady in the doorway! I looked at him first. His deep russet skin, was now pink from blushing. His hair practically was standing up on its ends. I could hear his heartbeat drumming repeatedly. My father looked at Jacob strangely, not in anger, but confusion. He looked my way and motioned me to the bathroom. I walked in and closed the door behind him.

I slowly started to bawl. "Why is Jake doing this to me? I thought he loved me."

"I don't know why sweetie. His mind, it seems all clouded and confused, like someone else is talking." He replied, and shook his head sadly.

"WHAT ABOUT THE GIRL? U HEARD HER THOUGHTS DIDN'T YOU? Didn't you?" I screamed then died down to a whisper.

"Her mind, it's blocking me somehow. I know she is a vampire, we all are. But she seems so innocent." He said, and walked back outside. He paused by the door. "Do not worry Renesmee." And left.

I stared at the doorway, and looked at the mirror. Walking over to it, I grasped the sink counter and lifted my head up. I stared back to see the most beautiful girl looking back at me. Useless. I was no match for whoever "she" was. She. The word echoed in my head as I thought about it. That lady looked fairly familiar. I can't put my finger on it though. Oh well.

JAKE'S POV

I was sitting in the corner of the room, sulking. I love Renesmee more than anything in the world. How dare she think I would hurt her on purpose! It's just lately I've been feeling so alone and angered at the world. I know it's not really my fault, but I shouldn't have yelled at her. Just as I was about to go back to Nessie's room and beg for forgiveness, the Cullen's door burst open, a large wind blowing away loose paper and other light weight knickknacks. I looked up and I saw this woman who was a vampire (yes I smelled the scent).

Her eyes seemed to search the crowd until they landed on me. "Hell-oo." She sang, her eyes lighting up like a burning fire.

"Uh---hey. Miss." I muttered, and blushed ferociously. What's wrong with me? I **have** a lover! I don't need this, this thing! So why do I feel so attracted to her? My hormones have gone wrong.

I heard a SLAM! I turned around and saw the bathroom was locked. Somebody must have really needed to go badly. I felt somebody grab my chin and gently lift it my way.

"Let's go somewhere alone. I want to talk to you about your friend." She whispered, and flew gracefully up the steps.

I realized this was the perfect time. I would tell her I have a girlfriend, no, a lover, and tell her that I'm really into her. Yes all alone, nobody to witness a crying vampire, or a sob story. But there was something suspicious about her, eyes; they were red. I would investigate, but ever since I saw her, my mind has gone all cloudy and fuzzy. Like somebody just drugged me. All the more reason…to set this straight.


	10. My Lover's Threat

I finally left the bathroom, and dispersed downstairs. Everything was perfect, people dancing in the living room, kitchen well stocked with snacks. The upstairs was restricted though, only for family use, and soon-to-be family. One thing was missing from this perfect picture. Where was Jacob? I made my way to the center of the living room and looked around. The dance floor was packed! I had a feeling that if I were full human, I would have a hard time finding anyone. I spotted Jacob 5 minutes later coming down the hallway steps.

"Jake, have something to tell you!" I shouted, bubbly and excited.

Jake looked at me darkly. "So do I."

I was taken aback by his cold behavior. Never in my life has Jake ever said that to me. Not even when I demanded he let me suck his blood. Something must have gone horribly wrong. I know one thing for sue though. My news will cheer him up.

"I just wanted to you that I---" I started.

"Want to break up with you." Jacob interrupted. "Only one person can call me Jake."

"Who is that?" I said, my voice shaking with pain. I turned my head the other way, so I could be strong, so I wouldn't cry for him, again.

"Bella." He replied, and his face changed for a moment, from anger to pure, raw bliss.

"My mother? When did this happen?" I demanded. I mentally glared at my mother; she did this to me again. And again!

"Upstairs, I realized that I never did imprint on you. Looks like I got a different plan in my mind." He stated, and turned his head.

"We can still be friends though, right?" I asked, my voice shaking so much with emotion.

"No Renesmee, we can't. You and I, we are 2 different worlds!" He exclaimed, and took a quick glance at mother.

"I was going to tell you, that, I love you." I whispered, and took a step forward.

"No. I could never love a blood-sucking monster like you." He said, darkly, and moved his left foot backwards.

I stepped forwards again. "But you imprinted on me." The words sounded so hoarse, so impatient.

"I could never have loved you! Don't you get it? I hate you! You're the reason Bella is a vampire right now! You're the reason she is cold and hard like stone! You should die for all the pain you've done to me." He spat out.

Jacob pushed me as hard as he could muster, and ran out the door. I followed him and looked out. The rain was pouring very hard, and it was a dark night. I could see a big shadow though, with a bronze color, running into the trees, a whimper of pain. I fell to my knees on the front porch. Tears fell down freely as I sniffled and sniffled.

"Jake…" I whispered, and then yelled a bit louder. "Jake!"

There was no answer, and there would never be an answer. Because what Jake said to me tonight, was exactly what he promised. Not a last words speech, but a threat that someday I would pay for doing this to him.


	11. Clouded Up

Author's Note: Okay guys, I AM SO SRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! My computer crashed and it took me days to find the Microsoft Word program to install. Because of the pain caused, lol, I'm thinking of writing 4 chapters in one day as a treat. Especially since Halloween is around the corner. So I'll tell you what's up with me right now. I'm suppose to do my Supplementary Reading report, and let's say I'm not exactly done. Also, when my computer crashed, I was writing a story for the show 'Sonny With A Chance'. Computer died, story died, start from scratch. Life is so freakin' complicated! So, my second story is going to be held back for a while. Until then, thanks for the support.

And another thing. One reviewer, hope and fate, pointed out what some of you have possibly been thinking. Here is the summary and possibly a preview of what may happen in Chapters 12 and 13. Warning though, this is not concrete ideas. It's going to flow around, and I may change it up here and there.

Chapter 1: It starts off with a preview of the future, present, and past, linked into one moment. Renesmee wonders about her future and reflects on the past, when her mother told her about when she was born. Renesmee, in my story, acts more human, in response to have hung out with Jake so often.

Chapter 2: The first part is what will happen later in the chapter. After, Renesmee misunderstands what Bella is talking about, and threatens to run away.

Chapter 3: Her father, sort of, talks Renesmee into at least listening to what Bella has to say. Renesmee learns how Jake threatened to kill her, but she refuses to believe her mother. She then actually runs away, and decides with her concious that she will confront Jacob about what Bella said.

Chapter 4: Renesmee forgets about asking Jake the question when he sees him. They chat, and talk, until Seth interrupts, explaining that a vampire is in La Push. Renesmee suddenly remembers to ask Jacob, but he's already gone. She then meets the vampire.

Chapter 5: When Rashmi reveals openly that she is a vampire. She regrets afterwards, because she cannot threat Renesmee to keep her secret. With quick thinking she states she will use her powers on someone she cares about, even though Rashmi does not KNOW who to use.

Chapter 6: Renesmee falls into a state of sadness, where Jake, Seth, and Leah find her. Rashmi, watching from her hiding place decides to use Jake as her victim.

Chapter 7: Rashmi uses her powers on Jake, so that he will be willing to follow her so she can finish her job. Doing it in La Push would be worse, because Rashmi had no idea when and where the werewolves would find her.

Chapter 8: The spell on Jacob was not complete, so he only had minor effects. Renesmee is angered at Jake for not letting her spend quality time with her friends. Jake spills how he has been feeling lately, which makes Renesmee cry. Jake comes back to apologize, but Rensemee ignores him, too hurt from the pain. She later thinks about it and decides she acted too mature and runs back to find him.

Chapter 9: Rensemee finds Jake gawking at a beautiful girl she does not remember. (Note: because of Rashmi's amazing powers, she erased Rensemee's mind indirectly.) Then it shows Jake's POV, he is astounded by how he is acting to ths girl. But he still follows her up the stairs.

Chapter 10: Jacob tells Rensemee about how he no longer cares for her, and shows his colors; he wants Bella back, for himself.

Chapter 11: This is suppose to show what happened when Jacob went with the beautiful girl. The girl turns out to be Rashmi, whom Jacob doesn't remember, and she finishes her spell, causing Jacob to erase memories of his feelings for Renesmee. Instead, his brain links his feelings with Bella, a mistake made in her chant. Generally, Rashmi demanded Jake have feelings for her, but she somehow lost control as Jake fought back.

Chapter 12: Jake watches Renesmee, and remembers all the hatred he had for her, in the past. Rashmi then befriends him, and says that perhaps she could help get rid of Renesmee.

Chapter 13: Small Contest. I want at least 5 choices of how this story could go. If I don't like the choices, I'll think of something else. But nontheless, if you enter, you will be posted and thanked in that chapter. Please note, Rashmi, I already know what you want so you cannot enter the contest. teehee.

RASHMI'S POV

I feel so impowered! Watching that pathetic twerp, Renesmee, sniff and wail was like watching my favorite movie. She bent down on that front porch, her skirt sprawled on the thick wood. I heard her call out 'Jake', then 'Jake' again, only louder. She doesn't give up, does she? How pathetic can you get. Jacob ran out into the woods, his hands thrust in his jeans. I closed my eyes and remembered where those hands were a minute ago.

"Jake, I know you love me." I said, smirking.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" He said, his eyes darting back and forth. I felt his heart race and knew I was right. His mind said no, his conscious said *yes*.

I placed my hand on his head, and felt his body shiver. Closing my eyes, I whispered to him in a hypnotic tone. "You love me."

His eyes closed too, and he began to shake. After a few seconds, he stopped, and his eyes were pale and blank. "I love you." He repeated.

"You no longer wish to imprint on Renesmee." I said, and waited.

"I no longer wish to imprint on---" He broke off, and pounded his head. "I-love-Renesmee!" He shouted again and again.

He banged his head against the wall repeatedly. Finally, he turned to me, some color and will returning to his eyes. He glared at me with anger. He shivered for what seemed like forever. And yet, I felt no attraction. At all. I only felt anger and loathe. I grabbed his head and pushed it against the wall, leaving a slight crack in the gap.

"You love me." I yelled and banged his head against the wall. "You love me. You love me. You love me!" I screamed, trying to break his will.

This went on for minutes, almost twice the time I expected this to take. Finally though, he cracked. His head hung low, blood gushing from his scalp. "I love you." He whispered.

"You don't recall ever imprinting on Renesmee." I said through gritted teeth. We were getting somewhere at last.

"I never imprinted on Renesmee." He whsipered, and then closed his eyes and held his hands on my shoulders. I felt electric shocks skitter.

"Now, who do you love?" I asked, I felt calmer, and demanded to be wanted.

"I love, I love, Bella." He repeated, and his eyes cleared.

"That's right you love Bella." I laughed, then stopped in mid-air. "What?"

I saw the bleeding had stopped, actually, was gone, with no sign. He looked at me with confusion. "Where am I? Oh that's right! I came here to see Bella!" He cried, and said goodbye.

I was kind of angered as he hopped out of the room, and trampled down the stairs in search of this 'Bella'. In fact, I kicked the bed as hard as I could, and toppled it over. My frustration rang out in my bloodcurdling scream. I listened to the door, nobody heard it. Probably from all the loud music. But then, then, he saw this 'Bella' and he froze. I realized Bella was a vampire, or at least a newborn vampire. I watched his face grow from horror to anger. The male vampire who had been kissing the Bella, looked up with a questioning look

"Don't you remember?" He said.

"Yes." Jacob said. "Now I remember why." And he scuttled back down the stairs.

I looked at the couple sitting on the couch. Bella had brown tousled hair, and golden eyes. Her skin was pale, which led me to the idea of her being a vampire. But when I tried to connect with her mind, I failed. I realized at once, she is a 'shield vampire'. The kind that can protect themselves in a way. The boy vampire has black hair, curved upwards like a fang. His eyes were also golden, though I don't know why. He had a square jaw, and slight muscles, which looked hard and strong. I'll remember these to, because I have a hunch that they will be important in my plan. I twisted back to look for Jacob. Walking down the stairs, I saw him talk coldly with Renesmee. That's when I heard the words Bella, mother, and born. Those 3 words created a complex creation. Bella was the mother of Renesmee. Vampires cannot give birth unless human. Bella gave birth to Renesmee when human. The father could not have been Jacob though. Otherwise, Renesmee would have never called him her lover. Unless...that vampire was the father! That would mean she really is half-vampire! So how does Jacob get in? I'll find out later. It's time for me to go. I walk outside and watch from the dark street. Seeing a lamp post, I stand underneath it. There Jacob heads out, followed by a teary-eyed Renesmee. You little half-wit vampire girl. I thought. This moment exceeded expectations. I thought messing up with Bella would have been bad, but it turned out to be an advantage. So what? I didn't get Jacob, but I'm over him I think. Besides, I won't pass up on an oppurtnity to break Renesmee. After all, wouldn't you?


	12. Partnerships To Die For

JACOB'S POV

I watch that filthy vampire cry into Edward and Bella's arms. Her chest burrowed deeply into theirs. I can't believe I ever even like her. She's so disgusting, and well worthless. There was only one person I couldn't take my eyes off though. Bella. She was beautiful, not as beautiful as before, when she was human. But still, beautiful in a monster way. One thing I'll never forgive that 'thing' for doing was taking the brown out of Bella's eyes. Edward I forgive now, he was only trying to save her life. That Renesmee was the reason it even happened. Of course, I could blame Edward for doing it to her, but that's not the case. She should die, I want her to, but there's this nagging feeling in the back of my brain saying not to. I lean my body against an oak tree. Its quiet out here, and I can barely stand the smell. It's sickly sweet, something I never cared for. But I tolerate it, for Bella.

"You know, if you want to kill her, you can." A voice behind me said, and I turned around.

There was that vampire who I remember waking up next to. I can't believe I didn't sense her, must be because of all the vampire scents, that they mixed together.

"What do you mean kill?" I wouldn't dare kill her." I lied, hoping she wouldn't catch at it.

The vampire stared at me for a minute, she then shook her head and smiled. No not really smiled, more like showed her teeth.

"Ha! You're such a liar. I'm Rashmi, sort of an expertise you could say on killing vampires." She replied.

"I don't need your help." I muttered.

"Oh, but you do." Rashmi said, and smiled. "You're going to have to get pasted mommy and daddy vampire, which I know your the little lover of mommy."

I was taken aback. "Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"Simple. I got a bone to pick with the little twerp." She said, and checked her nails.\

"So your saying partnership."

"Am I asking to have your blood?"

"No."

"So, your answer is no then."

"Do you have a plan?"

"So what if I do?"

"Vampires hold long grudges."

"Then yes, I do."

Jacob smirked then pointed at the half-vampire. He narrowed his eyes at her and moved his arm up the tree. Then, he twisted his legs so all his weight was being supported from the tree.

kill her." He said, and ran away.


	13. Skittering Hearts and MessedUp Minds

RASHMI'S POV

I walked deep in the shadows of the woods, ready to pounce on her. My brand-new sneakers squeaked heavily. I sighed and gently pulled them off, only to hurl them to a tree and watch then shatter to pieces. Leaning against the same oak tree, I watched the lights flicker on and off in the Cullen's house. I licked my lips gently. Tonight was the night where she would die. Die I swear! I creeped past the front door, and looked out the window. I saw, with a smug look, that Renesmee's parents weren't home. Wonderful news isn't it? I reached over to lift open the window sill, when somebody grabbed me from behind and pulled me back. Hard. I struggled under, and used my vampire strength, but the person would not let go. I opened my eyes wide and looked at the face stairing back at me. Who is he?

"Shush." He announced, as if to no one. He pulled me back into the shadows, away from their house.

"No!" I shouted, but my voice was muffled by the clamped hand.

When we finally reached the edge of the forest, he released me. I jumped away from him, and extended my hands in case, to touch and re-form his mind. Recall I don't know if he's friend or foe.

"Who are you?" I ask angrily, but a bit out of interest. No one has been able to keep me like that.

"Name's Cale." He replied. "Stay away from her."

"You can't make me." I retorted. What is with this guy? Does he think that I'll just LISTEN to what he says?

"I sais stay away from her." He said yet again, and jumped/ran throughout the forest.

Don't ask me why, but I saw him run, and I felt my heart skitter a bit there. That's when it hit me a bit. He was a vampire. I should have known. Possibly a new-born? Also unknown.

Author's Note: Sorry this is so short! I'm taking a break from Twilight, because that's all I truly hear about. Twilight, Twilight, Twilight. I'm going to be working on my other story instead. Mark your calendars though folks, because Halloween Night, you're gonna get 1-2 chapters. Rashmi is the sweetest girl ever! I made her look evil but I would love to point out that (she is a bit evil) but a SWEET EVIL! lol xD Adios. From a Pal. A friend. Possibly a soul mate. Jazzy. 3


	14. The Last Few Days Of My Life

Author's Note: Halloween has arrived! I hope you all are going to go trick-or-treating, and get lots of candy instead of reading this little story. I mean, I LIKE people to read my story, but never on such a wonderful holiday. I've actually got some good ol' plans for Halloween 2, so maybe I'll run into you at the mall. Or perhaps I will knock on your door and shout scares of fun! Wouldn't that be so cool? Course you wouldn't know it was me, you would hand me my candy and slam the door in my face. Whatever. Anyway, here's THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL OF 2 CHAPTERS! Perhaps if I got a new review, I might feel guilty enough to make another extra super special bonus!! ily. From a pal, a friend, possibly a soul mate. Jazzy.

I stare out of the window, watching the rain fall. Again. I miss Jacob, so much. I feel utterly pale and lifeless. An empty shell, filled with lost memories and forgotten dreams. It's not quite fair, and it never will be. Jacob made himself very clear he never wanted to see me again. I respect his wishes...no matter the cost. Besides, I will live my own life, and I'll pick up the scraps of life left, when my heart burned down. What am I saying? I'm hopeless. Hopeless without Jacob; him and I were destined for each other, and now, now I'm crying like he's dead. Slowly grabbing a strand of hair, I bite my black curls, till they hang limp. My mouth feels dry; I'm starving myself, I don't feel like going on anyway.

"Renesmee." Alice said, knocking on my door, her face lit up with crazy waved hair falling around her face. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I will be down in a moment." I reply, my tone cold and sad.

"If only your mother gave you more freedom!" Alice complained, her voice ringing out.

"And what is that supposed to mean Alice?" Jasper asked, appearing by her side. Gripping her shoulder, he gave Alice a look. "We will be going now.", and they marched away.

I stand up from my bed, and remain motionless. I listen to the voices coming from the dining room, voices comparing me to mother.

"She's just like Bella!" Alice cried, so attached she was to me.

"I think you should leave her alone." Jasper replied, I could hear him clear his throat.

"We should send her back home." Alice said, my eyes lit up with fear.

"No." Jasper said.

"Don't you think she should be with her parents?" Alice asked.

"Don't you think she'll go through what happened to Bella if she does?" Jasper shot back.

Alice was quiet after that. I slowly opened the door, and tiptoed out of the room. Glancing back and forth at the pictures on the wall, I realized how much this place felt like home to me. More than my parents' house ever did. I was protected and looked after, with the best people you could have. I sucked in my pride, as I walked into the kitchen.

"Renesmee. Where are you going?" Jasper asked, fixing the cuffs of his shirt. He fiddled around until satisfied, and placed both hands behind his back. "To see Jake?"

I bit my tongue, and gave a short reply. "Off for a run, and a quick bite. I'm fairly thirsty."

"Would you like us to join you? Or Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett? They live a few miles off to the West." Alice recommended, her eyes glinting with mischievousness.

"I may pay them a visit on my way back." I smirk, and fling open the door, my mouth salivating at the idea of hunting. Blood was my friend, hunt was my enemy.

I stood still for a moment, and enjoyed the breeze. Feeling the cold air made me feel better, much healthier than before. Trapped in a house full of riches, but not with the person I desired most. It took a toll on me, (do I have to add?). That's when I caught a scent, it smelled of coyote, and deer. I glared through the sunlight, and ran past the bushes. Rolling, dodging, sprinting, and jumping, I felt so alive. I finally found the coyote, sitting in a meadow. I crouched, then pounced. The coyote let a little yelp, before he quieted down, giving up with dignity. I only drank for a few moments, but then he went dry. The blood lingered in my mouth, before disappearing. I was unsatisfied, I felt a crave, a *need*. I sat down on a little rock near the edge of the forest. The meadow was actually pretty. I stared at a butterfly, that flew past me, and I felt an instinct urging me to crush it. Such a pity. Blood covered my white dress, my converse shoes no longer purple. I sighed in despair, my life, is always going to be a bitter story. It's why we exist, isn't it?


	15. Perhaps This Is The End Of A Beginning

Author's Note: Have you noticed people like to make these things as fillers? The stuff that have little awesome tidbits about this and that. Well, here's some thank-yous to all my fellow reviewers. But only the special and newer ones! Since nobody seems to really care for this story, I've decided to make an abrupt end. I shall post what I have of the chapter I was finishing up, and I will occasionally update now again. Not too many people read this, and so I don't feel motivated enough to continue. Please check out my other stories. 2 are based on TV shows, one of my own fantasy. He's Gone With A Girl, Prom Short Stories, and I Got A Crush On You Right?

degrassiiloveyou: Thanks for the support! Your a new reviewer to me, and I've heard of degrassi! Is it good? Always true, Jazzy.

Rosey Twilighter: Thank you for that little calendar marking! I mainly decided on 2 chapters because of your review, the few people who actually can't wait for halloween. Author's Notes are filled like fillers. They have important information one may want to know in the later future. Halloween is coming up, (I wrote this on the 30th) and it makes you excited.

Angel123dino: Well little lady, all I can say is happy hunting! You and hope and fate review to me the most which is why, I'm thinking of creating a short filler story for you guys. LOL

hope and fate: read Angel123dino and you'll get all the information you need! LOL

And of course there is rashmi.

I walk quietly up to the house. It's quiet, and I'm scared. I raise my little hand and curl it into a fist. I inch slowly to the door, but flinch and move back 3 steps. I repeat this process, until even I am bored of it. I sloppily fall down to the steps, and I hold my head in my hands. Craddling my body back and forth, rocking myself to sleep. But I can't sleep (not just because I'm a vampire) but because my life feels out of balanced.

_"Renesmee, we want to take you home." Mother said, and tapped my shoulder. She glanced at Daddy, then back at me. Twisting my curls she adds, "It's best for you."_

_"I'm not going with you." I say, and stare back out the window. I swear, the mood I'm in seems to affect the weather._

_"Yes, you are Renesmee." Father says, and wraps his arms around mother's waist. _

_"NO I'M NOT." I scream, and run to my room, I fall into my pillow as I cry, tears falling down now and then._

_My mother comes in, "Renesm--Nessie."_

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT! ONLY..." I start to say, but then muffle my head back into the pillow._

_I sense mother gently sitting on the bed, and patting my back in small circles. _

_"He's just a boy. A very lovely boy."_

_"He's so much more than that." I sob, and roll over to look her in the eyes. "I'm in love with him."_

_She stares at me, then looks away. I grab her hand and squeeze my eyes shut, focusing all the memories of Jake into hers. She gasps, but regains her calmness, I know she's not particularly happy about me kissing him. Who cares._

_"Sweetie. He's just a boy..." She says, I know she knows he is more than that. But stating the truth won't help me._

I pictured the meadow again. It had every ounce of beauty I remembered. I will myself confidence, then I knocked on the door. It opened slightly ajar. Out peered an old geezer, or should I say, Billy. He was dressed in fuzzy blue slippers with a matching robe to go. His stubby beard seems to be a little longer then usual, I suppose. I snap my eyes up and focus on his eyes. They remind me of Jacob's. The warmth and pleasantness.

"Renesmee! So good to see you? How is your mother?" Billy asks. He's being polite, I can tell, but he is obviously in a rush. Something must have happened.

"I'm find Billy. Have you seen Jake?" I question, and peer into the small living room.

Billy suddenly has a cold sweat, and begins to think. After a long time he answers, "He's down by the forest path."

"Thanks Billy!" A smile breaking through my shallowness, and I race off to where the forest meets the shoreline.

I finally slow down to where the beach is, and I see a lone figure. I walk up to the figure, but stop, midstep when I catch the scent. I back away slowly, only to step on a crackling twig. She turns around, and my heart pumps loudly.

"Why hello Renesmee." Rashmi says, in a sickly sweet voice. "How pleasant of you to drop by."

"Rashmi!" I scream, then pound my head in agony. I realize now, SHE was the girl who was talking to Jake, SHE was the one who led me on. SHE was my problem, the puppeteer of my life. I clenched my teeth, and sank into the shadows.

"Welcome to my world. A little place called pain and back." She smirked, before grabbing me by the collar, and knocking me into the stone wall. I blanked out from there.


End file.
